The Ties of Friendship
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: [AU, Yaoi] As Tèa always said, even through their friendship mark been long gone, their bond is still there. But that bond is being tested when the expharaoh goes missing and the group starts to get this terrible feeling that if they don’t find him it mi
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Main Pairings: YugiXYami

"blah" - talking

_blah_ - thinking  
/blah/ - Yugi to Yami  
(blah) - Yami to Yugi

Full Summery: (AU, Yaoi) As Tèa always said, even through their friendship mark been long gone, their bond is still there. But that bond is being tested when the ex-pharaoh goes missing and the group starts to get this terrible feeling that if they don't find him; it might will be too late...

AN: You might need tissues. This is just a warning. Also I had help from Ayato Kamina.

The Ties of Friendship  
by Yami-Yugi

Prologue

"Yami-chan! Hurry up! The others are waiting!"

"I'm coming Aibou." Yami came downstairs where Yugi was waiting.

"Okay, let's go! We're leaving for school!"

"Have a good time you two." Grandpa's voice called out.

- - -

As the group headed for school, Yami had fallen back from them. His stomach had been very uneasy since this morning but to not to worry is Aibou or Grandpa, he pretended to eat breakfast; even though his stomach didn't want to handle any food. Plus he had a very bad cold coming on, but again he didn't want to worry anyone again; so he pretended to act like nothing was wrong with him. But he knew he wasn't feeling well.

- - -

After school, Yami and Yugi headed home. They decided to take a shortcut through an alley. When they did they saw some men selling drugs. /Yami-chan.../

(I know Yugi, let's go.)

Before they could turn around they were spotted by the men and where quickly surrounded by them. "Well, look what we have here." one said with a sneer "Some spies."

"Let us go. We need to get home." Yami demanded, mostly putting Yugi's protection first before his own.

"Sorry can't let ya. Can't have ya running to the police."

As they near them... "Yugi run!" Yami shouted to Yugi.

"But what about..." Yugi started.

"Don't worry about me! Go!"

Before Yugi could do what Yami told him to do, he was grabbed by the collar of his school jacket and lifted off the ground. "Yami-chan!" Yugi shouted, scared.

"Aibou!"

"I said you can't leave." one of the men said.

"Let him go!" Yami commanded.

"If ya wish." The man that had Yugi, tossed Yugi into a near by wall, knocking the small duelist out cold.

"Aibou!" Yami shouted as he tried to ran to his other. But he was stop by the men. "Let me pass!"

"Sorry can't let ya do that either." At that moment the group of strong men started betting the crap out of Yami.

"A-Aibou..." Yami said before he blacked out.

- - -

When Yugi came around, he was shock to see he was all alone in the alley. "Yami-chan? Yami-chan where are you?" he called out to the empty alley for the ex-pharaoh. When he didn't get an answer he tired their link. /Yami-chan, where are you/ He didn't get an answer through the link either. Suddenly his violet eyes widen when he saw the puzzle sitting on the ground near by with the wallet Yugi had given his Pharaoh last Christmas. "Yami-chan..."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Main Pairings: YugiXYami

"blah" - talking

_blah_ - thinking  
/blah/ - Yugi to Yami  
(blah) - Yami to Yugi

Full Summery: (AU, Yaoi) As Tèa always said, even through their friendship mark been long gone, their bond is still there. But that bond is being tested when the ex-pharaoh goes missing and the group starts to get this terrible feeling that if they don't find him; it might will be too late...

AN: You might need tissues. This is just a warning. Also I had help from Ayato Kamina.

The Ties of Friendship  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 1

Yami grown painfully as he came too, his stomach still very uneasy. He soon realized his surroundings. He wasn't in the alley anymore but in a dark dank basement. He also notice his puzzle was missing from around his neck and that his Aibou was no were in sight. Yami strain to sit up, but his body ache badly. Suddenly the door to the basement opened and the shadows of the men appeared. "Well, looks like our captive has awaken."

"P-Please, let me go..." Yami strained.

"Sorry can't do that, ya know too much. Now to punish ya." One of the men produce a large container of the strongest cleaner one can find. Crimson eyes widen in shock, Yami seen it before. Grandpa Mouto uses the cleaner to clean the shop after hours. Of course he would water down it with a solution mix of part of it and a part of water in a bucket. The cleaner itself could burn the skin into many layers, damage the cloths, and eat away hair if not wash off immediately. As the men near him, the one holding the container started to remove the lid. The strong smell of the cleaner got to Yami, and with his stomach already very uneasy as it is had gotten worse as Yami started to hack dryly now feeling very bad. The men started to pour the cleaner onto him, starting from his feet up.

- - -

"What ya mean we can't call in a missing person!" Joey shouted. Grandpa, Yugi, and the rest of the gang had came to the police.

"I already told you," the police man at the front desk said "We can't file a missing person report until after 24 hours."

"Why ya...!"

"Joey, don't argue with the police!" Yugi said as he and the others tried to hold Joey back before he punch the cop's lights out.

"We'll just come back after 24 hours." said Grandpa.

"But..." They pulled Joey away out the building.

- - -

Everyone was quite on the way back to the Game Shop. Yugi was getting this bad feeling that something was wrong. He looked towards the puzzle he was holding worriedly. "Hey guys," started Tristan "I'm getting this bad feeling."

"That's odd, I was feeling the same thing." said Tèa.

"So do I." Yugi finally spoken up.

"Me too." said Joey.

"What do you think this means?" Tristan asked.

"I think it's cause of our bond to the Pharaoh." said Tèa "Our friendship mark was made even before we knew the Pharaoh had shared a body with Yugi."

"I guess that makes sence." said Tristan.

"I just hope Yams is okay." said Joey.

"We all do." said Tèa. _Pharaoh, I do hope you're okay, where ever you are..._

- - -

Yami screamed in great pain, the men had long since gone from the basement, he could feel the cleaner burn through layers of skin; his breathing was labored. He started to hack dryly again when his stomach turn very uneasy again. Tears started to fall down his cheeks. _A-Aibou... H-Help me..._ Yami felt his consciousness leave him and he passed out, moaning in pure agony of the cleaner fluid.

- - -

Later that night, the group stayed the night at Yugi's place. "Man, did ya guys feel that?" said Joey "The bad feeling just got stronger."

Yugi felt a sharp pain in his chest. "Yugi, you okay?" Tèa asked worriedly.

"Yami..." he whispered.

"Yea Yuge, we are all worried about him." said Joey.

"No Joey, I think Yugi means something more." said Tristan. Yugi screamed as he felt a burning sensation run up his arms.

"Yuge?" Joey started "What's wrong buddy?"

"It's...Yami...he's...in trouble..."

"We don't even know where the Pharaoh is." said Tristan, "Plus the police said..."

"Oh man," said Joey "So what we gonna do? Just wait 24 hours before telling those stupid police men?"

- - -

Unknown to everyone that during that night, the police were doing a dug bust at an old house. After they had cleared the house of the men, some decided to search the rest of the house. "We checked everywhere except the basement." one cop said to another.

"Hey, I found something!" said another cop.

They raced down to the basement. "What you find Joe... What!"

They found a young man leaning against a wall, burned almost from head to toe. He looked up weakly at the cops. Weak crimson eyes stared at them until the man started to hack dryly once more. "Jesus..." One cop saw the empty cleaner bottle sitting near by. "We need an ambulance, NOW!" Yami moaned in mere agony.

One cop found a clean blanket and gently wrapped Yami in it, being careful not to touch him by hand. "Easy there." he said gently to him "You're going to be okay."

"Yugi..." Yami whispered. Yami started to hack dryly again. He fell out of the cop's grip and began to hack uncontrollably. His stomach still was VERY uneasy even though it was totally empty since he had nothing to eat all day. His breathing was labored and he finally passed out on the cold tile of the floor.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Main Pairings: YugiXYami

"blah" - talking

_blah_ - thinking  
/blah/ - Yugi to Yami  
(blah) - Yami to Yugi

Full Summery: (AU, Yaoi) As Tèa always said, even through their friendship mark been long gone, their bond is still there. But that bond is being tested when the ex-pharaoh goes missing and the group starts to get this terrible feeling that if they don't find him; it might will be too late...

AN: You might need tissues. This is just a warning. Also I had help from Ayato Kamina.

The Ties of Friendship  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 2

It was soon morning, and Yugi and the others didn't sleep to well. They were still very worried about the missing ex-pharaoh. Suddenly, they all heard ambulance sirens blazing through the streets. "What's going on that there?" Joey asked worriedly. Yugi ran outside the shop and followed the ambulance towards it's destination. "Yuge! Wait for us!" The others raced after him. The ambulance had soon arrived to an old house down town.

The group stood in front of the old building. "That's an old house." said Tristan.

Yugi ran inside the old house. "Yuge! Man we need a leash for him." said Joey with a sigh as he and others once again ran after him.

The old house was covered with cops. Yugi ran into the basement. "What happened down here?" Yugi asked What he and others saw got them all almost sick to their stomachs. "Oh god...Yami-chan!" Yugi cried, rushing to him. "Oh...god, Yami...I shouldn't have left you there!"

The cops held Yugi back. "Sorry little guy you can't go near him." one said.

"No! Yami!"

The ex-pharaoh slowly opened his eyes. "A-ai-bou..."

"Oh may..." Tèa started "I think I'm going to be sick..."

"Get these kids out of here!" another cop said. Yami started to hack dryly again.

"Yami? What's wrong?" Yugi cried hysterically.

"I SAID get them out of here!" Yugi and the gang were started to be drag out of the basement.

"I'm not leaving my Yami!" Yugi screamed.

"Your friend got covered by a very strong cleaner." a cop said as they were taken upstairs "We don't want you kids to get it on you too." Behind the cop, Yami slowly started to stand up. His legs shook greatly from under him before they gave out on him.

"Yami!" Yugi cried, rushing to his side.

"Kid stop! He's dangerous to touch right now!" Yugi ignored him and caught the young Pharaoh. Yami started to hack very dryly again. His whole body shook very weakly as this happens.

"Yami! Oh, Yami, what's wrong with you!" Yugi could feel heat radiating from his other's body. "Oh god...you're burning up!" The cops tried to get Yugi away from Yami, but Yugi won't let them. Yami looked like he was going to pass out again. At that time the paramedics arrived in the basement.

"A-A...a-aibou..." Yami suddenly pass out again in Yugi's arms.

"Yami-chan!"

- - -

Yugi sat next to Yami's side in the ambulance heading to the hospital. Yugi caress the check that was not damage by the cleaner, he could feel his pharaoh's raging fever under his touch. Yami was still unconscious, his breathing was still labored. Yugi was still greatly worried and scared for his wounded other.

- - -

Once they arrived at the hospital, Yugi was made to sit in the waiting room of the emergency room with his friends. Yugi was growing more worried for Yami with each passing second. "Don't worry Yuge, I'm sure they can help the Pharaoh." said Joey.

"I hope so." said Yugi.

Hours later a doctor came out and walked over to them. "You kids are here for the one named Yami?" he asked them.

"Yep." said Tristan.

"Is he okay?" Yugi asked.

"He's fine for the most part," the doctor started "He dose have a very bad case of the Stomach Flu, that's why he looks like he needs to throw up even though his stomach is empty. Plus he has a very bad cold as well but don't worry those two things can be treated. But what we are worried about is those chemical burns. That cleaner that was on him is very dangerous when not mix with water. That cleaner have come corrosive substances that can eat away hair, many layers of skin, and damage cloths if not washed out immediately."

The group looked shock. "C-Can you help him?" Tèa asked.

"Well sadly there is no way to fix the damage." said the doctor "We can't do a skin graft cause he don't have that many good skin left. And plus, because of the cleaner, the damage areas are so damage, the body can't even repair itself. All we can do is keep giving him pain killers and clean the open wounds every so often so no infections can start. But other then that he will be like for the rest of his life."

"C-Can we see him?" Yugi asked, trying not to cry.

"In a bit. We have to move him to a better room and when you can see him." The group nod and the doctor left them.

- - -

It wasn't long until the group were aloud to see the injured ex-pharaoh. They saw that the deep burns had been wrapped gently with bandages. Yami's once spiky hair had been cut very short, three IVs were hock onto the not as bad right arm. Weak crimson eyes looked over at them. "A-A...a-aibou..." Yami strained, trying to reach over to Yugi with a shacking hand. Yugi raced over and gently took the hand in his before it fell.

"Oh Yami-chan..." Yugi said as he caress the non damage check.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Main Pairings: YugiXYami

"blah" - talking

_blah_ - thinking  
/blah/ - Yugi to Yami  
(blah) - Yami to Yugi

Full Summery: (AU, Yaoi) As Tèa always said, even through their friendship mark been long gone, their bond is still there. But that bond is being tested when the ex-pharaoh goes missing and the group starts to get this terrible feeling that if they don't find him; it might will be too late...

AN: You might need tissues. This is just a warning. Also I had help from Ayato Kamina.

The Ties of Friendship  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 3

Weeks had pass, and Yami got better, for the most part. Even though his Stomach Flu and cold been long gone; his deep burns where still there. "These proscriptions are for the pain killers and the special ointment to cleanse the burns." the doctor said as he gave Yugi's grandpa the two pieces of paper "The ointment must be applied three times a day with clean bandages. And just give him the pain killers any time he feels pain."

Grandpa nodded. "I got it." he said.

"Oh I would like to see him every three weeks to check up on him." the doctor added.

Grandpa nodded again. "Got it." he said. Once the doctor left, Grandpa turned to Yami and Yugi. "Okay you two," he said "let's head home." The two boys nodded.

- - -

As they headed down the hall, Yugi gently push his other's wheel chair. The burns on the ex-pharaoh's legs had been deep and they keep Yami from standing or walking too well so he had to be in a wheel chair when ever he need to go somewhere. Once outside, Grandpa looked over at them. "Stay here will I get the car, okay?" he asked the two boys.

"Sure Grandpa." Yugi said as Grandpa headed off to get the car.

"Aibou..." Yami started slowly.

"Easy, Yami. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Yami slowly tried to move his right hand, since the arm wasn't as badly damage as he left, to reach Yugi's hand.

"I'm scared..." Yami spoke softly.

"Of what, Yami?"

"Of what the others will think of..." Yami slowly glance down at his bandage body.

Yugi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yami...you don't have to worry. You'll be fine."

"But..." Yami started at that time as the car pulled up to them.

Grandpa stopped the car, and getting out. He comes over to the two. "Okay," he said "Let's get you in first, Pharaoh." With Yugi and Grandpa on each side of Yami, they were able to first get him out of the wheel chair first and then slowly into the back seat of the car. Yami sighed heavily as Yugi gently buckle Yami up as Grandpa folded up the wheel chair and put it in the trunk. Yugi then sat in the back seat next to Yami.

- - -

On the way back to the Game Shop, Grandpa stop by a small store to get Yami's proscriptions. When they finally arrived home, it was already dark "Are you boys hungry?" Grandpa asked as they entered the kitchen.

"I...I don't think...I am..." Yami said.

"It is a bit late, Grandpa." said Yugi. Yami tiredly rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"I guess you are right then." said Grandpa "Then I guess I'll see you boys in the morning. Oh Yugi, don't forget that Yami need this ointment on his burns tonight." Yugi nodded and helped Yami to his room.

The guess room down stairs had been changed to a room for Yami to use since he couldn't be upstairs with Yugi in theirs. Yugi helped Yami in the bed. Once that was done, Yugi gently undid the old bandages so he could get the ointment on. "I'm going to try and be very careful, Yami-chan." he spoke gently to his other. Yami nodded. Yugi carefully rubbed the ointment on Yami's burns. Yami winced in pain and agony. "Shhh..." Yugi said a bit later, trying to calm his other "It's going to be okay, Yami-chan, I'm almost done." Yami nodded slowly, wincing in pain. Long ago, Yugi would not be able to do this, but now he was use to seeing his other's deep burns. Yami calmed down as Yugi finished applying the ointment. Yugi carefully re-bandage the wounds with new bandages. "Okay, Yami. What you need now is rest."

"A-Aibou... Please stay with me?" Yami asked sleepily.

Yugi smiled. "Sure." Yugi didn't care that he was still wearing his cloths as he slowly and carefully got in next to his ex-pharaoh.

"Thank...you..."

Yugi smiled. "Anything for you, Yami-chan." he said as he gently kiss his pharaoh on the undamaged check "Good night, Yami-chan." Yami smiled and fell asleep. Yugi watched him quietly for a bit as he gently ran his fingers through the short hair until Yugi too fell asleep.

- - -

Yami tossed and turned in his sleep, wrapped in a dream It was about the day of what those men had did to him. "No...no...let me go...please..." he moaned. His body started to ache in pain again. Yugi awoke to his soft moans.

"Y-Yami-chan...?" Yugi yawned.

"N-no...go away...let me go..."

Yugi got worried as he tried to gently get his Yami to awaken. "Yami-chan? Yami-chan wake up." Yami tossed and turned and he began to grow restless. Yugi gently shock Yami's shoulder. "Yami-chan." he tried again "Yami-chan wake up. It's okay, it's only a dream." Yami began to scream, feeling his wounds burn him like they did before. Yugi had no choice, he decided to use their mind link. /Yami-chan! Yami-chan wake up/ Crimson eyes blotted awake. He sat up, breathing heavily. Yugi touched his shoulder and Yami yelped in pain "You need some more pain killer, Yami-chan?" Yugi asked calmly. Yami nodded weakly. "Okay, I'll be right back." Yugi said as he slowly out of bed and went to look where Grandpa put Yami's pain killers. Yami relaxed a little, still wincing at the pain of the burns. Yugi returned with the bottle of pain killers and a glass of water. Yugi went over and sat beside him, wiping his face with a washcloth. Yugi read the instructions on the bottle before opening it and producing two pills. Yugi slowly undid a bit of the bandages that covered Yami's mouth just for a bit. "Here Yami-chan swallow these." he said as he place the pills into Yami's better working right hand. Yami slowly with his right hand shacking, brought the pills to his lips and swallow them. Yugi help him by drinking the cup of water Yugi had brought him. Yami coughed a little. "You okay, Yami-chan?" Yugi asked after he re-bandaged the bandages that was wrapped over his mouth. Yugi saw the tears in his other's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I-I wish I was back to what I use to be..." Yami spoke softly "I-I don't want to be like this any more..."

Yugi ran his fingers gently through the short hair. "I know, Yami-chan but you heard the doctor." Yugi said "This is the best they could do for you."

"Y-You don't understand..." Yami said.

Yugi gently took Yami into his arms and held him there. "Shhh... easy Yami-chan." Yugi spoke calmly.

Yami continued to cry a little louder than before. "I...I hate this!" he yelled. Yugi didn't know what to say know to calm his pharaoh but just still hold him in his arms.

"Yami...it's okay..." Yami continued to cry softly Yugi gently ran his fingers through Yami's hair again as Yami just weakly buried his head in Yugi's chest, still crying. Then Yugi knew of a song that he knew will get his other to sleep once more:

**Many nights we've prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts, a hopeful song  
We barely understood  
Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains long  
Before we knew we could**

**There can be miracles when you believe  
Though hope is frail it's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will.  
You will when you believe**

Yugi smiled as he saw that Yami finally fell asleep. "Sleep well, my pharaoh." He kiss Yami softly before falling back asleep himself.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Main Pairings: YugiXYami

"blah" - talking

_blah_ - thinking  
/blah/ - Yugi to Yami  
(blah) - Yami to Yugi

Full Summery: (AU, Yaoi) As Tèa always said, even through their friendship mark been long gone, their bond is still there. But that bond is being tested when the ex-pharaoh goes missing and the group starts to get this terrible feeling that if they don't find him; it might will be too late...

AN: You might need tissues. This is just a warning. Also I had help from Ayato Kamina.

The Ties of Friendship  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 4

The next morning, Yugi once again put the ointment and new bandages on Yami. "How are you feeling today, Yami?" Yami shrugged weakly; well the best he could anyways. Yugi giggled. "What's that mean?"

"Yugi, Yami!" Grandpa's voice called out "Breakfast is ready!"

"Comin'!" Yugi help Yami out of bed and back into the wheel chair that was near by. When they entered the kitchen, Grandpa was just finishing placing the plates on the table. "What's for breakfast, Grandpa?" Yugi asked as he finished pushing Yami towards the table.

Grandpa smiled. "Your favorite." he said. Yugi smiled as he gently undid the lower bandages that cover the ex-pharaoh's mouth. Yami just looked solemnly at his plate once Yugi sat down at his chair and started to eat. Grandpa notices this. "Pharaoh is everything okay?" he asked.

"I-It's nothing..." Yami spoke softly.

"Are you sure?" Grandpa asked. Yami nods. At that time there was a nock on the door.

"I'll get it." Yugi said as he excurse himself from the table and went to answer the door.

- - -

Joey, Tristan, and Tèa were at the door. "Morning Yuge!" Joey said with a smile.

"How's the Pharaoh doing?" Tèa asked.

"Fine I guess." Yugi said "For the most part."

"May we come in?" Tristan asked.

"Well... We are kind of in the middle of breakfast..." Yugi started.

"We'll be HAPPY to join ya!" Joey said with a smile "I'm starving!"

"You just ate!" Tristan and Tèa shouted at him.

"Hey! A growing boy like me needs to eat!" Joey augured with them.

At that moment Grandpa came to see what the hold was up. "Yugi? Whose that the door?"

"Morning Mr. Mouto." Tèa said with a smile.

"Oh," Grandpa said with a smile "Good morning kids. Would you kids want to join us at breakfast?"

"Are you sure, Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"Sure I made plenty." he said "Oh Yugi, Yami's worried about you."

"Oh, thanks Grandpa." Yugi said as he headed back in the kitchen.

Grandpa looked at the group. "Want to come in?" he asked with a smile.

- - -

"You wanted me, Yami-chan?" Yugi said as he came back to the kitchen. He saw Yami hardly touch his breakfast. "What's wrong Yami-chan? Why haven't you touch your breakfast?"

"I-I'm not that hungry..." Yami said softly just staring sadly down to himself.

"Yami-chan..." Yugi started until the others came into the kitchen.

"Hey Pharaoh, how ya doing?" Tristan asked with a smile.

"Ya feeling okay, Yams?" Joey asked.

"How you..." Tèa started to ask.

"STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS!" Yami shouted "DON'T ASK ME HOW I FEEL OR ANYTHING!"

The group looked shock. "Yami-chan... Don't be mad at them." Yugi started "They are just worried about you, like me and Grandpa..."

"I-I'm sorry...Aibou..." Yami spoke softly again "I-It's just..."

Yugi came over and gently gave him a hug. "It's okay Yami-chan." he said gently "I forgive you."

"Hey how about we all head out? Like to the park?" suggested Tèa "The fresh air might do you some good, Pharaoh."

Yami stayed quiet; just in cause he had another shouting fit. "Yami-chan?" Yugi asked worried. Yami then nodded slowly.

"Okay before you kids do," Grandpa said "Let Yugi and Yami finish their breakfast."

- - -

Once breakfast was done, Yugi put some stuff in a bag for Yami. "Okay, we got your pain killers, some water..." Yugi started "You need anything else Yami-chan?"

"How about something to make me invisible...?" Yami said softly.

Yugi sighed. "Yami-chan..." he started as he ran his fingers through the short hair "Don't think like that. It's not healthy."

"But that's how I feel..."

Yugi smiled solemnly at his Pharaoh. _It's not healthy for him to think lowly of himself like that..._ "Okay, let's go. The others are waiting for us outside." Yami nodded slowly. Yugi smiled softly as he started to push his other.

- - -

"Yuge, you want me to push?" Joey asked as they walked along down the street towards the park.

"It's okay Joey," Yugi started "I got it."

"Okay Yuge."

- - -

They soon arrive at the park. They found a nice sunny place on the glass to hang out. Yugi put the brakes on Yami's wheel chair. "So..." Joey started "What should we do now that we are here?"

"I'm not sure..." Yugi said. Yami wasn't paying attention too much as he just stared down at himself, quite down cast.

"Race ya to that tree!" a voice from some other teenagers was heard near by.

"You're on!" cried another. Suddenly one ran by, bumping hard into Yami's wheel chair, making the ex-pharaoh fall out and landed hard on the ground.

"Yami!" Yugi cried.

Yugi raced towards to his fallen pharaoh. "Hey! Watch where ya running!" Joey shouted to the teen as others raced by. Yami laid groaning in pain as Yugi got to him.

Yugi gently help Yami to sit up, holding him gently in his arms. "Do you need your pain killers, Yami-chan?" he asked gently, Yami nodded slowly as Yugi looked over at Tèa "Can you get them and the bottle of water? They are in the bag I brought." Yami held his arm in agony. "Yami, easy...we're getting--" He then noticed something running down his friend's hand. "Yami-chan..." Yugi started "What's wrong?"

Yami just groaned in agony. "My...my arm..." he moaned taking his hand away. The bandages that were there had this huge rip.

"Did anyone happened to bring a first aid kit?" Tristan asked.

Tèa hands Yugi Yami's pain killers and the bottle of water. "Here Yugi." she said. Yugi nodded his thanks and started to open the bottle of pain killers as Yami wince in pain once more.

"Easy, Yami-chan," Yugi soothed. Yugi takes to pills out and tries to give them to Yami. Yami just wince in great pain. "Come on, Yami, you have to take them," Yugi said. Yami just wince again. "Come Yami-chan," Yugi pleaded gently "At least open you mouth a little and I'll help you." Yami nodded and opened his mouth. Yugi's gently help Yami takes his pills. After Yami took the pills Yugi help him gently take a drink of water.

"We should take the Pharaoh home." said Tèa "Your grandpa will have a first aid kit on hand."

"That's probably the best idea." said Yugi as he slowly tied to help Yami up.

"Here Yuge, let me help." said Joey as he came over to lend a hand.

"Thanks Joey." With Joey's help, Yugi got Yami up and back in the wheel chair. Once that was done they all headed back to the game shop.

- - -

"Grandpa!" Yugi shouted when they arrived back the game shop "We need a first aid kit!"

Grandpa Mouto looked up and saw Yami still holding onto his left arm, seeing the blood running down. "Oh dear." he said as he retrieved the first aid kit, and came over to them.

"Yami-chan, let Grandpa take a look, okay." Yugi said gently as Yami nodded weakly in pain still as the ex-pharaoh remove his hand from the wound.

Grandpa gently removes the ripped bandages to inspect the bleeding spot. "Well, Gramps?" Joey asked "Can ya help the Pharaoh?" Grandpa said nothing as he still looked at wound. It was bleeding from one of the deepest burns. Yami started to whimper a bit and Yugi had to calm him.

"Easy Yami, Grandpa's trying to help."

Yami still whimper. "Hmmm," Grandpa started "This might sting a bit." He slowly took some antiseptic, dabbing it on a cotton ball and slowly started to place in on the bleeding wound. Yami suddenly wince in pain, and starting crying, trying to get away from Grandpa.

"Yami, please...let him help you..."

Yami just started to cry even harder. "N-No...! I-I don't want...a-anymore help...!" Yami cried "I-I...don't want...this anymore...!"

"Pharaoh..." Tèa started to say.

"Yami...please.."

Yami hid his face into Yugi's chest, still crying. "A-Aibou...I-I can't go on...n-not like this anymore..." he cried.

Yugi held him close. "Yami..." Yami just still cried into Yugi's arms. Yugi only hugged him tighter.

"Pharaoh," Grandpa started slowly "I do need to clean your wound before it gets infected..." Yami still hid in Yugi's arms.

"Yami-chan..." Yugi started gently "Please? For me?" Yami just nodded weakly in Yugi's arms. Yugi smiles and Yami tired to stay still the best he could while Grandpa clean the cut. Yami whimpered a little as Yugi continued to hold him close. Yugi moved one hand and started to run his fingers gently through the short tri-color hair. Yami whimpered, baring his face into Yugi's chest.

"Okay." Grandpa said "It's done."

Yami calmed down somewhat. "I can't live like this anymore..."

"Shhh... Yami-chan..." Yugi started, worried about his other.

"I don't want to live..." he whispered. Yugi ran his fingers through Yami's hair, trying to calm him.

"Yugi," Grandpa started "Why don't you help Yami to bed? He might need some rest after what happen to day." Yugi led Yami to the guest bedroom.

- - -

He help the ex-pharaoh out of his wheelchair and gently help him back into bed. Sadly Yami was still crying. "Yami..." Yugi whispered.

"A-Aibou...I-I can't go on like this...a-any more..."

Yugi held him close. "Yami...everything will work out, trust me.."

"I-It...w-won't..." Yami whimpered.

"Yes it will, trust me," Yugi said hugging him. Yugi then started to think about tomorrow. School was going to start up again after the summer off. Yami continued to cry. Yugi then decided to stop thinking of school at that time and concentrated on calming down Yami.

"Yugi...I can't go on anymore..." he wailed.

"No Yami-chan... Things will get better, I promise you." Yugi said calmly, rubbing Yami's back gently. Yami just sobbed. "Shhhh..." Yugi held Yami gently in is arms. "Try and get some sleep Yami-chan, okay?" Yami nodded and fell asleep. Yugi smiled as he gently laid Yami down in bed, careful not to wake him. He kisses him gently on his non bandage cheek. Yami softly cried in his sleep. Yugi smiled softly as he gently ran his fingers through Yami's hair and then quietly exit the room.


End file.
